


Just A Girl

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People say the life ends when we die, but they are wrong. When we die the life just goes on,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Just A Girl

Anata no onna ai

Yeah, she was just a girl... A girl who just disappeared one day just like that, leaving no clue- to the people who cared- about her whereabouts. Because she was a girl, just a girl with a beautiful ebony hair and the most stunning blue eyes. And although she was just a girl, he still loved her the same, like there was no tomorrow… He still does, because she was just a girl who loved him as much…

But there also was a jealous boy who loved the girl for being reincarnation of the girl he used to love. So, one day the jealous boy noticed her and her loved one together he got mad and decided that if he could not have her, then the other one couldn't neither.

That's how the girl disappeared… The jealous boy killed her, because she was a girl… Just an ordinary time-travelling priestess girl from the future who just wanted to be loved… Just like any other ordinary girl…

End


End file.
